The Ablockalypse: The Fall of Minecraft Part 2
by ProSupernova6
Summary: The mind-bending pace of The Ablockalypse accelerates in Part 2! The prophesied year is drawing closer, and as more and more anomalies show up everywhere, Arthur must help Herobrine and the Minecraft community to bring down an emerging sovereign enemy…and Arthur may be the key to stopping everything before two worlds are destroyed. Welcome to the Ablockalypse. Part 2.


Praise for The Ablockalypse series

"It was good so far and the whole thing with those 'anomalies' is really interesting." - Vayne V

"So far, im enjoying it

[The Author] uses some pretty interesting vocabulary which adds to the fell of the story as a whole. The idea (including the first part) is something I've never seen so that's a plus. Part 1 was good as well, the ending made me want to read more and I think the music added to it nicely~ ^w^" - ＣｒｏｓｓX and ℳr. Turtle

"Amazing story so far!*Claps*" - ZoruaFNAFChampion  
"great book nova your a true writer and thats coming from someone who has 3 books actully published " - Zora Drakeheart  
"This is a good story with a strong plot... you went to the trouble of trying to make it so that even people who aren't Minecraft fans understand the basics. Your characters are well founded and very easy to feel. Many authors have characters that seem almost dead or robotic, for your story that is not the case." - Winterrun  
"I love your writing, please update soon."- Lord Death's Grimm Reaper

Dedication

To my brother, whose shared love of video games and the Minecraft myths helped propel my interest in the unknown.

To The Marionette Is A Shape-Shifter (Yandere Jayden), who showed me for the first time that I am capable of inspiring people.

And, finally, to  codenamesophie , who changed my life forever. I will always miss you.

1

Somewhere in Stockholm, Sweden, Markus Persson and Jens Bergensten were saving the world.

Little did they know that who they knew as Supernova was trying to do the same thing.

It had been just over a month since Arthur released his Herobrine video. The response was massive. Notch and Jeb shut down the forums on their official website and the official Minecraft wiki, but that's all they could stop due to rights. Everywhere else the fact that Herobrine was real still never ceased to amaze. Soon after, however, what became known as anomalies began to pop up on computers, consoles, and anything that housed Minecraft. Arthur himself had not experienced this, but he suspected it was only a matter of time. The Entity 303 "saviors" proclaimed that this was Entity 303's doing, and that in as soon as a month, at the start of 2015, Minecraft would begin to fall.

No one seemed to connect the dots and see that Herobrine was helping them from Entity 303, and that he needed Arthur's help as well to save them.

Now, the anomalies were increasing. Notch and Jeb had to create counter-measures.

It was their game, after all.

Notch and Jeb knew the truth.

These were caused by Entity 303. Herobrine tried to warn us and find someone suitable to take on Entity 303.

No one knew that Arthur was the person he'd chosen. Arthur would know soon enough.

Everyone would.

"You have anything yet?" asked Notch.

"Still trying to find 303's base code. This guy is an anomaly in and of itself. It boasts some of the most complex and advanced AI I've ever seen."

"Can you track it?"

"Not directly. We might be able to pick up something using past encounters, but they might not all be real." said Jeb.

Past encounters.

The first Entity 303 encounter happened on December 10, 2013, although the events of that encounter were not known.

The second one happened days later, on December 13, oddly enough, on Xbox 360. The events described in that encounter eventually housed much of 303's characteristics that go beyond simple griefing, including hacking and spreading bugs and viruses.

Many more encounters followed.

The most recent one came on July 7, 2014, the second encounter person, YouTube: TheSpeed179, was reportedly chatting with a friend over Skype when it was hacked by Entity 303 mid-chat.

Serious stuff.

And now it threatened to shut down Minecraft sometime in 2015. Less than a month away.

Notch and Jeb were fighting for a way out.

"You heard anything from the Entity 303 diehards yet?" asked Jeb.

"No, I haven't. Maybe we should help them, though. We can't do this by ourselves."said Notch.

"Wait…what the hell is going on?" Notch asked as his computer started flickering.

"Another anomaly…" said Jeb.

"Dammit! Deploy Countermeasure Beta!"

Notch activated the code and Jeb activated it on his computer as well.

Beta was wiped out.

"Dammit! How long is this gonna keep happening?!" yelled Notch.

"The countermeasure prototypes were wiped out in the hack…wait...they weren't wiped…they were transferred! Tracking now." said Jeb.

"Good. Keep on it and we'll see if we-"

"Target lost."

"…How-"

"Interference. Probably 303's countermeasures to our countermeasures." Jeb said.

This was bad. This wasn't some boy scout group. These were pros who knew what they were doing.

They were doomed.

Jeb broke the silence. "We have to tell someone about this! We can't-"

"We can't tell anyone."

"We-"

"Has your life improved since we knew this was real?" asked Notch."Has the quality of your life improved because we knew we were going to be wiped out?! We can't spread that to millions of people."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

Notch paused.

"Then we keep fighting."

"And if we fail?"

"We silently go out in flames-just like everyone else."

2

Arthur was a legend, no doubt about that.

But his day wasn't done.

His job wasn't done.

Herobrine still needed his help.

Now he would find out why.

He went to his Xbox 360 and remembered he forgot his parents' phone. His brother Thomas ran up beside him and provided it for him.

His YouTube account was one of the most famous now, just over a month into its creation.

What month was it now? December. So close to 2015.

He needed to help Herobrine.

He went to his Xbox 360 and turned it on. Started recording. Thomas was watching beside him.

If he made history once, he would continue that history.

He had a job to do.

His world was again replaced with what he guessed was one of Herobrine's. It was titled "HJALP MIG".

All caps "help me". Time was slowly running out.

When Arthur spawned, things were different. Instead, signs were everywhere. In Swedish.

Thomas got his family's tablet and began typing in the Swedish words.

Meanwhile, Arthur was still in the sign-populated jungle.

Suddenly some obsidian appeared in the air above and in front of him.

The obsidian blocks were making a platform.

Suddenly Herobrine appeared on the platform.

Watching. Always Watching.

Thomas began to translate the signs.

"I have chosen you. I need your help. The Entity you call 303 is coming for the destruction of Minecraft. He will wipe out everything. He is coming. He-"

Suddenly Minecraft was glitching. But this wasn't usual glitching.

Entity 303 was trying to hack into Arthur's Xbox.

"How is this happening?! I'm not even online!" yelled Arthur.

Arthur turned off the Xbox before anything else could happen.

"Well…this is real…" Arthur said.

"Seems like somehow you're our only hope." said Thomas.

Arthur was still in shock.

He'd just been hacked by Entity 303.

3

Being that Arthur was a huge community profile, it didn't take long for the news that Entity 303 had tried to hack his Xbox to spread.

The amazement that Herobrine was real or maybe even that Entity 303 was real quickly turned to horror as everyone realized that Entity 303 was trying to stop the one person who could save them.

Suddenly everyone realized just how real this is.

As for the anomalies, the U. S. Government eventually got wind of these worldwide hacks and DDoS attacks. They were more ready to blame it on groups like ISIS or even Anonymous then to attribute it to a video game character, much less one that no one thought was real until now.

Panic began to spread.

It was only the beginning.

_Only God can save you now._

_4_

Notch and Jeb sat at their computers, plugging away for a solution to the threat now known as Entity 303.

Everyone who knew about this situation was. It was only a matter of time.

Suddenly Notch's computer got an email. It took a while to open.

It was titled "MAKEAWISH".

Entity 303.

It read:

Markus Persson,

Your game will be destroyed. The anomalies the world is experiencing is only the beginning. The world will soon suffer, sooner than you think. Your game will be destroyed by my virus, spreading everywhere. There is no hope. There is no cure. There is no antivirus. There is only submission to us, to the Entity. This death will come sooner than you think, and the world will be ravaged. You firing us was the worst mistake of your miserable life. Soon all will see the Light. All will perish, unless you disable all countermeasures from your connections. Your trying to stop us again has proven useless. Disable all countermeasures or crash with the rest of the Minecraft world.

-303

Suddenly numbers began to show up on Notch's computer.

20 72 65 73 75 6c 74 3d 43 6f 72 72 75 70 74 65 64 45 72 72 6f 72 43 6f 64 65 20 3d 20 33 30 33 20

[Put these into a hexadecimal to text translator and prepare to be haunted. -S]

"This is the end…" Notch thought.

"I have to disable them." he said.

"You can't allow the enemy to dictate-" Jeb butted in.

"I have to." Notch said. "For the good of Minecraft. For the world."

5

[Warning: Language in this chapter. -S]

Notch's email spread like wildfire.

This was everyone's doom.

The Entity 303 diehards scrambled for an antivirus against Entity 303's plan, called the Sulfur of Immunity, but when more attacks came, it proved ineffective.

Not exactly providing much immunity.

They needed a way out. Arthur, Notch, and Herobrine were their hopes now.

Meanwhile, in Sweden, Notch and Jeb were coding their asses off.

"Dammit!" yelled Notch. "Why is none of this working?…We need a different approach."

"Have any anomalies proved unsuccessful?" asked Jeb.

"Scanning now…" Notch said. "Wait…I don't believe this…"

"You found something?!"

"Yes. It appears that for whatever reason, 303's attacks on Supernova's Xbox 360 were incomplete."

"And that is good?"

"Depends. It could be as simple as him turning his Xbox off before 303 could do real damage, to something in the code at that time actually helping to fend off the attacks. Or both." said Notch.

"But for whatever reason, we need to look into Supernova's Xbox. Can we track it?"

"The disturbance in the virus patterns will take long to spot, but it is at least verifiable." Notch responded.

"Tracking now." reported Jeb. "What happens after we get a hit?"

"We hack into his Xbox ourselves, find the code that caused the attack to be ineffective, and isolate it."

They both paused.

"Well then," said Jeb with a sigh, "looks like we got our work cut out for us."

6

Arthur got the news about Notch's email, and heard that he had, in fact, shut down his countermeasures.

Opening up the world to be ravaged by an Entity. The Minecraft world.

Did Arthur dare turn on his Xbox again? It was hacked, wasn't it?

He needed to. The world needed him now more than ever.

He went and turned his Xbox 360 on. Had his parent's phone by his side as per usual.

Minecraft started up as normal.

Again, his worlds were now Herobrine's. So far, so good. Maybe Herobrine could explain if he was hacked or not.

The world chunks loaded and generated.

This time he spawned in a Nether Fortress. Herobrine faced him and placed signs.

Thomas ran up and started to translate his Swedish.

"My half-brother is helping you. He is building a code from this console that will engage 303, but you need to take this code and use it in this world to battle Entity 303. Soon the enemy will fall. I will further add to this code to help stabilize the worlds. I have chosen you. This Nether Fortress will be your shelter, already packed with the necessary weapons to be added with the code. You will do battle here."

(In Swedish)"Who is your half-brother?"

"You know him as Notch."

Herobrine disappeared, the world autosaved, and the recording ended.

Time to wake up the world once again.

7

The three heroes were now working in tandem: Notch was isolating the killcode, Herobrine was helping to fend off the anomalies and preparing Arthur for a battle, a battle for the world against Entity 303 that depended almost entirely on his Minecraft battle skills.

They were the world's hope.

"I GOT IT!" yelled Markus.

"You did?!" asked Jeb.

"I isolated his code! Hahaha! We did it, Jeb! We did it!"

"…Just got a news alert, sir. Supernova's released another one."

"Another one? What's it in a nutshell?"

"Herobrine's given Supernova a Nether Fortress to battle the Entity in. He wants the code you isolated to be coded into Minecraft and applied to the weapons in his Fortress. He also says your his half-brother."

About time.

"He was always a sucker for the Nether…" Notch heard himself say. "Supernova doesn't have Xbox Live, right?"

"We can track his Xbox's signal and apply the code remotely, if I know what you're getting at." said Jeb.

"Then that's what we're going to have to do."

"Let's get started."

The pressure began to take its toll on Arthur.

Heck, last time he was in the Nether he originally found it so creepy he blocked it off with lava. Almost burned down his replica Krusty Krab.

Originally.

Now it was the pressure that was getting to him.

"Ann. I need to talk to Ann…" he said to himself.

He pulled out the phone and made the call.

He needed to hear that sweet voice he liked so much.

She picked up almost immediately.

"Yes I will", she said.

"You will what?"

"I will come over."

8

Arthur turned on Minecraft and went in to the Nether.

He spawned normally, but there were signs around his spawn point.

English. Who?

They read:

"Supernova,

You might not have known it until now, but we've been helping you. You have done great work so far in helping us, and now we must help you. The weapons are all coded with the 303 killcode from your Xbox. Good luck,

Notch"

_Notch was in his Minecraft?!_

He could hardly believe it. He'd finally had an encounter with the famed enveloper whose work he loved so much. And now he'd helped him.

This was unreal. Then again, everything about this was unreal.

No one had known it would come to a battle for both worlds in a video game against an enemy most didn't believe existed until now.

This was Arthur's time.

Time to battle.

His subconscious picked up footsteps in the real world, briefly awakening him from his zenlike gaming trance.

Ann walked up beside him. Definitely in a shorter skirt than he'd expected. He liked her new look.

"Mind if I join you?" she said.

He briefly forgot that in the 360 edition multiplayer was even in Survival. He wanted the help. No one would mind anyway.

"Please do." he said with a smile.

Arthur's sister, of course, was nowhere to be found, but Thomas showed up with his phone in hand, ready to film.

"We need someone to film, dude. Sorry, but you may have just missed out on fighting." Arthur said to Thomas.

"It's alright. I was always better than you at filming with these anyway." he responded smiling.

Arthur knew that was true.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Let's beat this sucker!" Thomas said as the recording began.

"I'm with you." said Ann, placing her hand on his leg and slowly moving her hand up his thigh.

"Then let's begin."

9

Soon after Ann spawned and suited up, the music began to change, replaced by glitching sounds.

Entity 303 had arrived.

Arthur didn't actually know how many characters 303 was, but he was in for the fight of-

This is 303?

One lone character stood at the entrance to the Nether Fortress.

This was Entity 303.

Soon the glitching sounds turned to a glitching voice.

Entity 303 was speaking to them.

"We will crush you…you and tour worlds will be consumed by the Entity virus and its host 303. You will be corrupted, and you will be forced to submit to us…you will see the Light."

The virus had already been released?!

"All Minecraft systems from computers to consoles and everything in between has the virus in it now…except yoursssss…tiiime for youuu to diiie, Suupeerrnooovaaaaa…"

Here the glitching sounds picked up and continued.

Arthur ran forward, Diamond Sword in hand, while Ann shot down arrows from a balcony in the Fortress.

Entity 303 glitched and the arrows passed right though it.

Entity 303 glitched again and turned invisible.

Arthur poured a bucket of lava, hurting Entity 303 and exposing it.

They both moved onto one of the bridges.

Ann shot down more arrows, but Entity glitched again and they passed right through it.

Right after the glitch though, Arthur swung his sword at 303, barely giving it time to react. The hit connected.

Ann fired more arrows and this time they hit their mark.

Arthur swung his sword. Again, he hit the Entity.

Suddenly TNT sounds began to start around Arthur. How was-

303 struck Arthur with a fast blow.

Arthur swung his sword, but Entity 303 had glitched a blocked sword, and Arthur's attack was deflected.

The Entity struck Arthur again.

Arthur blocked his next few attacks.

Entity 303 blocked his.

Ann switched to a sword and jumped down to help her friend.

Arthur moved back and placed a block of Netherrack before pouring another bucket of lava in front of it, trapping 303 with lava in front of him.

Ann quickly switched to arrows and fired some off, hitting 303 and momentarily stopping its glitching again, causing it to burn.

Arthur swung his sword again at the vulnerable Entity. Connected.

Parts of the Entity's skin began to dissipate.

The killcode was slowly working.

Ann switched back to her sword and struck 303 along with Arthur.

Entity 303 began to fade faster.

The combination of killcoded lava and Diamond Swords became too much for 303.

Just before Entity 303 was to glitch out of existence, the glitched background noises suddenly got louder.

"Youuu loooose…"

The mighty Entity 303 faded into nothingness.

So far, so good.

Arthur and Ann had won.

Arthur's subconscious suddenly detected waves of pleasure. He awakened from the Minecraft world to find Ann passionately kissing him.

He embraced Ann as she pulled him closer.

Both Thomas and the camera briefly reverted to them.

They had saved the world.

Yet all this was mitigated by one fact.

The virus had been released.

10

The anomalies ceased upon Entity 303's defeat. The forums went crazy with joy to find that the crisis had been averted.

Notch personally gave a shout-out and some comments on Arthur's channel.

Ann loved Arthur even more, more than she admitted to him.

Arthur, Ann, Herobrine, Notch, and Jeb were all heroes.

Of course, Arthur wasn't about to let his brother not be in the spotlight. He attributed the channel's amazing camera and cinematography to him, and he became almost as recognized as Arthur.

The world had been saved.

For the virus being released, it didn't seem to be working.

For the moment, no one cared. This was a day that would go down in video game history.

Arthur went and turned on his Xbox 360, starting Minecraft. For the first time in over a month, his worlds were intact, and his Nether battlefield was still there.

He could finally play normally.

He started up his old Creative world and pressed play.

Even the loading screen welcomed him. This was bliss.

He spawned in his old home. Everything felt new again.

The background music he'd come to love so much began to play.

This was it. This is the essence, the emotionally stirring and thought provoking bliss that comes with playing this masterpiece called Minecraft.

Minecraft could be beautiful and even sublime when it wanted to. Its amazing limitless scope of a world worked wonders and emotions within Arthur. This was incredible, probably the best video game he'd ever played.

These thoughts came with a few more.

Namely, that this was what Entity 303 wanted, tried to, and almost destroyed. The thought struck him with horror. How could anyone hate this sense of wonder?

The other thought that came to him was that he was one of he people who saved the very thing he was thinking about, millions of people's prides and joys.

He saved Minecraft.

He wandered in thought for a few precious seconds.

Thomas walked up to him.

"Hey, may I play some with you?"

"Sure thing." Arthur said.

They spawned and suited up.

"What do we do now, Arthur?"

"Now…we riiiide!"

No music came from the tablet Thomas brought for music.

"…as in we are riding now. This moment."

And so, having saved the world, the two brothers rode into the Minecraft sunset, riding pigs in the desert, to whatever adventures and sights awaited the triumphant heroes.

11

Well played, pitiful humans. Well played.

You continue to celebrate while your entire cyber system slowly falls. You honestly thought the Entity virus was completely ineffective? It just has a code incubation period of three weeks. Come the start of 2015, Minecraft will fall, and the fallout will be catastrophic.

There is no cure. There is no hope. There is no antivirus.

There is only submission to me.

One did not rule the Entity from within, but one ruled from behind the scenes, in darkness, in obscurity.

The world will crumble before my name.

With Entity 303 acting as my proxy, I have gained control of the Entity virus. You have sealed your own doom by killing it.

You have been oblivious, but now you see the truth.

You must submit. Everyone will submit once they see the Light.

You now know who I am.

I am darkness.

I am relentless.

I am coming.

I will rule your world through your cyber systems of Minecraft.

I proclaim victory.

I am null.

.IllegalArgumentException: input == null


End file.
